


The Ackermans and Eren

by yanderelevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin!Kenny, Father!Kenny, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Kenny is cool, M/M, Mikasa and Levi are siblings, bottom!levi, implied mikasa/annie, slight ooc levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderelevi/pseuds/yanderelevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's parents go on a trip and he has to fend for himself for a month, so when the Ackerman siblings offer to take Eren in, they won't take no as an answer. Boy, do they love their precious Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ackermans and Eren

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is based of the doujinshi "The Ackermans and Eren", but I added a lot of stuff, so it's pretty different. Thanks for reading my shitty work!

Eren sighed as he closed the old metal gate of his modern sized home, texting his mother and father his last goodbyes before they went on their trip around the world. Of course, they leave Eren to fend for himself. Eren knows he isn't a baby, being 17 years old and all.

 

And given the amount of money his parents offered to give him in exchange for staying behind, it was impossible to say no.

 

He he began to drink his juice box, (which sounds quite childlike but damn—it tastes so good) as he looked at his phone, simply playing a game of poker as he walked the quiet streets of the small town. Although his morning routine seems boring, he loves it. He loves the word normal, and he loves living it ,although, a Eren himself is far from normal. Remembering a past life is definitely not normal or apart of his mother's plan, but Eren doesn't mind it, because due to this single non-normal thing, he met someone he has been longing for. 

 

Shinganshina was a small, suburban town that had too many things going on, with such a small population. Despite this flaw, Eren liked the peacefulness it brang. he liked how he was able to see the stars, and was able to know almost everybody. He he also liked how there was no death. It was comforting.

 

Of course, there was always the occasional death of a old senile person, but that was natural. Here, there was nothing to fight for, and there was nothing that anybody needed to kill for. He enjoyed his quiet life. He can't take too many people, he likes having his close knit friends, that he could laugh with, having no restraint. And with that thought, two black haired siblings approached him from both sides.

 

"Good morning, Eren." Mikasa greeted as Eren slipped his phone into his pocket, smiling at Mikasa. "Good morning! How was your weekend?" The question was aimed at both the siblings, but the shorter of the two responded.

 

"Boring and shitty." Levi stated, eyes not moving from the ground in front of him, never breaking his strong and confident stride. Eren chuckled as he threw his juice box away, suddenly groaning in annoyance.

 

"Fuck!" He whispered under his breath, slapping his hands to his cheek, rubbing there as if it would suddenly make his life easier. Now he was pissed. His seemingly amazing day just turned upside down. 

 

"What?" Mikasa asked worriedly, checking his face for any sign of injury. Levi also sneaked in a look, concerned for his lover— he means—friend's health.

 

"I forgot to make myself lunch." Eren stated, annoyed at himself and his mother for abandoning him in the middle of his school year. Levi tilted his head, confused. "Doesn't Carla make your lunches?" Eren nodded hastily. 

 

"Yeah, but her and my dad went on an impromptu trip around the world for a month starting today." Mikasa looked at him, concerned out of her mind, when suddenly she lit up. 

 

"Why don't you stay with us? We have a extra room, right Levi?" Mikasa smirked deviously. Levi blushed, and nodded. "You should stay with us, Eren." Levi said softly, as he grabbed Eren's sleeve, looking up at him. 

 

Eren in looked at the two, concerned he would be a bother. Mikasa grabbed Eren's left arm, and smiled, knowing what Eren was thinking.

 

"You're never a bother, Eren. We love you." Mikasa mumbled, Levi nodding in agreement. Eren smiled brightly, and patted both Mikasa and Levi on the head. "I love you guys, too. Is it really okay to stay?" He asked, not wanting to cross any boundaries. 

 

Surprisingly, Levi was the one who nodded rapidly. "It's always okay." Levi whispered, still holding Eren's right arm as he averted his gaze. Eren's heart almost melted at the sight, and smiled. These guys never failed to make him smile.

 

"Well, if it's okay with you guys...I guess I will go home and pack after school and meet you guys there?" Eren asked, waiting for approval. They both nodded, and the trio walked to school, arms linked as Eren recalled the memory of meeting the two siblings who rarely showed any emotion. 

 

It was Eren's first day of highschool, and him and Armin had spotted the pair under a Sakura tree, looking as angry as ever, (which Eren now knew was their nervous look) as Eren approached them, not believing that the two were together, as a family, nonetheless. 

 

Eren remembered his past life, and when he hugged the two, not being able to hold back his tears of happiness, he got a beating. He ended up half dead, with a bloody nose, knocked out. Armin had to carry him to the nurse's office. Eren kept pestering to become friends with Levi and Mikasa, for about two months actually. He didn't mind. 

 

Levi is a year older than both Mikasa and Eren, him being a third year at the moment while Mikasa and Eren are second years. What got them to talk to him last year was actually something really stupid. 

 

There was some guy, (of course, it was Jean) who kept hitting on Mikasa, while harassing Levi for his height. Levi and Mikasa had already gotten in trouble countless times for getting in fights with the student body, due to their personality's differing from everyone else. (When, in reality, they are both just huge fluff balls)

 

So, when Eren happened to be walking by Mikasa getting forced upon while there was a knocked out Levi on the floor, (he later revealed he didn't fight back because he didn't want to get expelled, due to his family's strict policy toward behavior) Eren punched Jean so hard his nose had to get completely reconstructed.

 

That was when the two began to—well, follow Eren around. Not that he has anything against it. And, of course, he didn't get in trouble because he threatened Jean. If he told, he would rip out his new plastic nose and burn it over a fire he made from Jean's house's remains. 

 

Now, Levi and Mikasa look at Eren with so much adoration he feels like crying. Eren is fully aware of the change they went through since their last life, and Eren is quite happy. He didn't like the fact that Mikasa and Levi always had something to hide, and the constant fear of death on their mind. 

 

Now they are the people they would have been without the Titans, who they truly are. Loving and caring. As Eren walked through the school gates, Armin greeting the three, Eren couldn't help but smile. 

~ 

 

As Eren walked through the door of the extremely clean Ackerman household, he could help but gape. He has always known about Levi's obsession over cleanliness, but when he found out Mikasa was in on it, he was more surprised. 

 

In their last life, she was never one for having everything being precise and clean, but Eren guesses that's just what Levi does to people. If Eren was a dirty person, he doubts the pair would even allow him in their house for a second. 

 

As Eren walked in, he noticed the jitteriness of Levi and the seemingly knowing look of Mikasa, simply smirking as her eyes sparkled with mischief. Eren's eyes widened in confusion, his perfectly arched eyebrow almost touching his hairline. "What?" Eren asked, looking at the two. 

 

"N-Nothing." Levi stuttered, looking away. Mikasa hummed as she went into the kitchen, a sign that she was going to wash dishes before preparing dinner. "What do you want for dinner, Eren?" Mikasa asked, not even looking at him as she turned on the water. 

 

Eren shrugged, not caring. "Anything you guys want. I trust you won't try to poison my food, hm?" Eren chuckled slightly as he looked at Levi, his eyes still darting all over the room. Eren looked at his previous captain, beginning to become a little concerned, due to the fact he was looking quite feverish. 

 

Eren placed the back of his hand on Levi's forehead, Eren feeling his own, trying to place whether or not Levi was okay. Levi squeaked as he jumped back, as Eren gasped quietly. "Are you alright, Levi? You don't look so good." Levi nodded his head frantically. "I-I'm fine. Here, let me show you around real quick-" Levi rushed off, gesturing for Eren to follow him. 

 

Eren looked at the elder's ass and couldn't help but want to grope it. But, he refrained, not wanting his parents to have to come home early from their sudden vacation to attend his funeral as Levi was put behind bars. 

 

"S-So, this is the bathroom. We only have two, one is Mikasa's, so we're gonna have to share." Eren nodded, appreciated he may be able to relish up the courage to walk into the shower as Levi was in it. 

 

"Is that okay with you?" Levi asked, looking away as if Eren's look would cause him to burn to death or something outrageous. "It's more than okay, Levi." Eren said, bumping his shoulder with the older's. Levi scowled and glared at him, causing Eren to giggle slightly and take off his shirt. 

 

Levi blushed, and closed his eyes, running out the door in confusion. From the other side, Eren could hear Levi yelling at him, "What are you doing?" He squeaked. Eren chuckled, and began to take off his jeans. 

 

"I'm taking a shower. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." But that's when Eren realized, Levi doesn't remember when he could see him naked everyday when he had to be his caretaker. Eren shook his head, trying not to compare Levi to the Captain. "Disregard that."  
Eren said, his face flushing as he turned on the shower. 

 

"W-What? What do you mean?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head, laughing quietly to himself as he began to wash his hair. 

 

"Nothing, Levi." He heard Levi sigh, and could see the outline of his body stand there, before slowly walking down the hallway, and down the stairs to probably go help Mikasa. Eren sighed contentedly, and let the warm water calm him. 

 

~ 

 

As Eren walked out, towel around his neck, still steaming, a tall figure stood above him, (mind you, Eren is 6 feet tall) glaring above him. "Who're you?" The figure asked, a deep voice unleashing. Eren calmly ignored the menacing figure, walking down the stairs where Levi and Mikasa were peacefully making dinner. "Where are the knives?" 

 

Levi looked at him like he was crazy, and walked up to him concerned. "What?" Suddenly, the figure appeared behind him. Levi's eyes widened, and then hardened. "Sure. I'll go get the knife." Levi stated in his monotone voice, walking toward the kitchen. Mikasa walked out of the kitchen, holding a knife. "Well, well. That's no way to treat your father, is it?" 

~ 

 

Eren sat on the couch, the siblings grabbing on tightly to his arms, Mikasa holding a spray bottle of Windex aimed at the father, (who Eren realized was Kenny Ackerman, previous Military Police member who wanted him dead) while Levi held a knife, aiming the sharp edge at Kenny, grasping to his arm much tighter than Mikasa, his chest pressing tightly to his shoulder. 

 

"What do you want?" Levi hissed, glaring his state-of-the-art glare, that would make grown men cried. Kenny simply chuckled, and pouted. "Aw, young guys were so cute last time I saw you guys." Kenny looked over at a picture on the wall of two gloomy pre-teens glaring at the camera, with winter clothes on. "Actually, never mind." Kenny mumbled.

 

"We are going to bed. Now Eren doesn't have a room because of you, you shithead." Mikasa snarled, walking up the stairs, Levi dragging Eren while following. 

 

~ 

 

Levi walked into his room, Eren fidgeting on his bed slightly. Eren, not expecting to have to spend his time sleeping next to the man he has loved for the last 2000 years. Eren definitely was not expecting this to be on his agenda. Levi was wearing a big white shirt, and some sweats, while Eren was simply dressed in his plaid pajama pants, while wearing a loosely fit, not too big, white shirt. Levi leaned close to Eren, giving Eren a full view of his nipples when he bent over. 

 

Eren gulped, trying not to look down. "Does it bother you?" Levi mumbled. "Sleeping with me?" He added on when he saw Eren's look of confusion. Eren chuckled, laying down. "No, Levi." He stated. Levi followed, hugging Eren around his chest, and looked up at him, before smiling slightly and closing his eyes slowly, holding a knife to defend against his father if he decided to come inside. 

 

Which, there was no need. It's not like Eren didn't know how to fight, he worked out plenty and he still has his fighting experience from the past, but he knows Levi enjoys being the dominant one, so he didn't say anything. 

 

~

 

Eren couldn't sleep. It was maybe about 3 a.m, and he was not tired at all. He sighed, and decided to get a glass of water. He smiled at Levi's calm face, and took the knife from his small hands, that could do so much damage. "You're gonna hurt yourself." He mumbled as he took the knife, getting up and walking out the door. 

 

Eren was walking towards the stairs to get to the kitchen, until he was suddenly knocked out in the hallway by something, or someone. 

 

~ 

 

He woke up, hands tied behind his back. Eren could feel the knife in his pants, as he looked at his captor. "Kenny." He sighed. Kenny smirked, and took a knife, and began to cut his cheek. "What are your intentions with my children, Eren?" His name flew off Kenny's tongue in a sickening tone. Eren began to cut the ropes tying his hands, and when they got thin enough, he ripped them apart and lunged for Kenny, swinging the knife towards his throat. Kenny dodged, the swift attack hitting his cheek as a blood streak matching Eren's appeared. 

 

"Ho?" Kenny raised an eyebrow. "I can tell you, Kenny Ackerman of the Military Police, that my intentions are pure." Eren's eyes had turned a darker shade, missing its normal sparkle, holding a dull tint. 

 

Kenny's mouth opened before smirking. "You're the titan brat, huh?" Kenny chuckled, before charging Eren again, but not before a huge blast went off, the metal door blown off its hinges. Kenny landed on Eren as Eren's back hit the wall. 

 

There Levi was, holding a fucking rocket launcher in the doorway, glaring at Kenny, Mikasa in tow. Levi will always be Humanity's Strongest, Eren thought to himself, slightly smiling to himself. "Eren!" Levi shouted, staring into Eren's aquamarine eyes worriedly before Levi's glare intensified as he noticed the cut on Eren's cheek, and let's just say, what happens next to Kenny, no man deserves and is too graphic to be described. 

 

~ 

 

Levi gently tended to Eren's wounds, Mikasa watching Kenny menacingly. Kenny was pouting, his nose clearly broken and a couple teeth knocked out. Although he was an assassin and he was being beat up, he not once defended himself against Levi or Mikasa. Eren could only think how much Kenny was the same, yet has changed in a good way somehow. 

Levi, Mikasa and Eren walked him out, and despite how much Mikasa and Levi make it seem like they hate their father, Eren knows that's not the case. 

 

"Don't come back." Levi deadpanned before Kenny whispered in Eren's ear, "Hurt them and I kill you." Eren couldn't help but smile, walking back inside, Levi clinging to his arm tightly, pulling him upstairs to his room. 

 

Levi sat them on his bed, and was silent, before Eren stepped in, concerned. "Levi?" Eren asked, trying to look at Levi's blocked face. 

 

"Do you hate us now?" Levi asked, looking up at him with the most loving look he has ever seen. Eren could feel the slight tremble in Levi's arms as he nuzzled his head onto Eren's shoulder, Levi peeking to see Eren's response. 

 

Eren's face saddened at the state of his previous strong Corporal, scared that he hates him. Eren smiled warmly, and pushed Levi's bangs back, revealed his forehead as Eren kissed it, pulling Levi in for a hug. 

 

"I will never leave you Levi, or Mikasa. I just love you guys too much." Eren mumbled into Levi's neck as Levi straddled his lap, his arms wrapped around Eren's neck as quiet tears ran down his pale face onto Eren's tan shoulder. "I love you, Eren. So much. Not as family. As a lover. I love you, I love you. Never leave me." Levi sobbed, nuzzling his face farther into Erens shoulder. 

 

Eren froze, his hands that were carding through Levi's hair pausing, before he sighed contentedly, continuing the calming motions. "I love you too, Levi." Eren sighed, saying the words with 2000 years of longing behind it, rubbing Levi's back comfortingly. 

 

Levi's crying suddenly stopped as he looked up, his cute face illustrated by wet tears. "Wait, what?" He squeaked as Eren ran his finger tips over the wet tears, wiping them away. "I love you, Levi. And the only way to get me to leave you is if you kill me." Eren stated, looking into the silver eyes bearing into his green, as Levi smiled, wrapping his arms around Eren's neck, kissing him on the lips messily. 

 

The kiss was full of saliva, tongue, and the constant wet noises disgusted Eren slightly, but he loved it.

 

The open mouthed kiss suddenly took a turn, Eren pinning Levi to the bed, his hand coming up to Levi's cheek, their lips never leaving one another's. 

 

Eren forced his mouth away from Levi's plump, pink lips, bringing his teeth to Levi's neck, biting and sucking slightly as Levi could barely hold himself together, squirming slightly and giving out cute mewls as Eren's hand slowly trailed up his shirt, teasing his small nipple, causing Levi's back to arc, giving a loud pant, Levi's feet curling around Eren's calf, trying to get Eren to take off his clothes.

 

Eren nodded, using one hand to tease Levi as he pulled off Levi's shirt, and tugged down Levi's pants, leaving him in his Calvin Klein briefs(which was hot as fuck).

 

Levi whined as Eren slowly trailed his hand down Levi's abs, moving his mouth down to Levi's nipple, licking around the soft pink skin, beginning to softly suck on one as he teased Levi's hard dick. 

 

Levi was a panting mess as Eren pulled off Levi's boxers, leaving him naked in all his glory, Eren simply wearing his pajama pants still, not wearing boxers, and was shirtless from when he was getting his wounds cleaned.

"H-Have you? Have you done this before?" Levi panted as he grabbed Vaseline from the top drawer of his nightstand, laying back down on the bed. 

 

Eren shook his head. "Have you?" Eren asked, his voice deep and hoarse, wavering in excitement. Levi almost creamed then and there from his voice, but instead, his cock made a very visual twitch. 

 

"No." Levi whispered, panting harshly as Eren teased his balls as he stuck his fingers in the Vaseline. Eren looked at Levi for comfirmation, and when Levi nodded, Eren kissed Levi sweetly before sticking his pointer finger into Levi's hot entrance, Levi giving an uncomfortable moan into Eren's mouth as Eren slowly and steadily pumped his finger in and out of Levi's asshole. 

 

Levi nodded his head at the silent question, 'Are you ready for the second?' and Eren slowly popped his middle finger next to the other, cooing at Levi as he squealed in pain. 

 

"It's okay, you're fine. It's going to be okay, it'll feel good. I'll make you feel so good." Eren whispers in his ear as Levi gave a full out whore moan as Eren slowly stroked his prostate, bending his fingers as he softly rotated his fingers around the bundle of nerves, slipping in a third finger, not that Levi noticed. 

He was too busy writhing in pleasure under Eren, as Eren slowly pulled out his fingers. Levi whined, but immediately stopped as he saw Eren's member. Levi's breath hitched as he slowly got up and bent over, licking the head of Eren's big dick. 

 

Eren moaned, Levi's mouth engulfing the semi hard cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down before laying back down when he noticed Eren's dick to be fully hard. Levi spread his entrance with his fingers, legs open wide as Eren slowly pushed in, Levi moaning wantonly. Eren pushed Levi's hair out of his face as he kissed him gently, full of love, no lust. 

 

"I love you, Levi." Eren moaned as Levi began to push his hips towards Eren's dick, indicating he was ready for him to move. Eren started off slow, engulfed in Levi's tight heat, wanting their first time to be loving, not full of lust and want, wanting it to be just them wanting to pleasure eachother. 

 

Levi seemed to agree, because he moaned loud and slow as Eren hit his prostate, hugging Eren around his neck as Eren's cock twitched inside him. As Eren sped up, Levi's moans grew louder and shorter, ending and beginning with each new thrust. 

 

Eren pounded into Levi, just enough to not be considered rough, not wanting to hurt his partner. "Eren-Ah! I-I love you- Ah- I'm gonna-" Eren began to pump Levi's dick, hitting Levi's prostate each thrust, as Levi gave out one last moan as Eren milked out his orgasm, Levi's cum shooting out in both their chests. Eren came at Levi's moan as his hole tightened, cumming inside him. 

 

Eren pulled out of Levi, a string of cum connecting the two, as he layed to his side, panting, pulling Levi into his arms, Levi nuzzling his head into Erens chest. "Levi..." Eren mumbled, trailing his fingers over Levi's back muscle, all the way up to his undercut. "Hmm?" He mumbled tiredly. "You're my lover now, okay? You're mine." Eren stated as Levi tipped his head up, leaning in for a kiss. Eren took up the offer, holding the innocent kiss. 

 

"Okay." Levi mumbled. Eren smiled, and pinched Levi's butt, causing him to squeak and giggle in his lovers arm, squirming slightly. "I love you." Eren mumbled before going into a deep sleep, Levi in his arms, both shining in the afterglow. 

 

~ 

 

The next day, Levi stood with Mikasa in the kitchen, Eren was in the shower, while the two siblings stood, washing the dishes. 

 

"Could you have been any louder?" Mikasa deadpanned, causing Levi to drop a plate. "W-What?" Levi stuttered. "Congrats, by the way. Your lover boy is now actually your lover boy." Levi blushed, and began to pick up the pieces, cutting himself. 

 

"Ouch." Levi flinched, as Eren came running down the hall, in only a towel. "Is everything okay? I heard a crash- oh! Levi-" Eren walked up to Levi and stuck his finger in his mouth. 

 

Levi turned beet red, hiding his face in his hands as Eren's tongue traveled down his finger. When he finished, Levi yelled, covering his face still.

 

"Put some clothes in, idiot!" Levi screeched, as Mikasa chuckled. Eren smirked. "You saw it all last night, babe. It's nothing new, boyfriend." Eren emphasized boyfriend, as he skipped down the hall, in his naked glory, twirling the towel in his hand as he walked into Levi's room. 

 

"Join me if you want round two!" Eren yelled before closing the door, and Mikasa was already putting in her shoes. "I'm going to meet Annie. So maybe I'll get laid too." Mikasa hummed as she walked through the door, leaving a red Levi and a glass mess on the floor. 

 

"I'll be right there, honey!" Levi yelled, sickenly sweet as he took off his dress shirt and unhooked his belt. 

 

This relationship was going to be quite a ride.


End file.
